Where I Came From
by One Over Infinity
Summary: Spacer, Colonist, and Earthborn.  Three different pasts, each with their own stories; now recalled within poetry. - Poetry triad, finally Complete!
1. Spacer

.

From dark to light we all are cast,

To challenges we must surpass.

Some enter into joyous life,

While others enter into strife.

.

I claim no hardship undeserved,

Nor tacit values unpreserved.

My family held fast and true,

While I grew up amongst the crew.

.

For under the fluorescent lights,

I learned about my greatest rights;

To not be judged by race or skin,

Or those beliefs held deep within.

.

The years passed by, and I matured,

With discipline in mind assured.

For in that time I was alone,

But for my duty, strong as stone.

.

Of course my parents still remained,

For from them, service was ingrained.

But company they could not grant,

As leisure time was always scant.

.

And yet at port, when work would cease,

Untold excitement would release;

As beyond my world of metal,

There were those who chose to settle.

.

Each one had their own unique tale,

Which when convinced, they would unveil.

So strange compared to my crewmen;

Many were not even human.

.

Though even they were not as strange,

As that witnessed at further range.

For mountains climbed to craggy peaks,

Their slopes obscured by broad green streaks.

.

On other worlds volcanoes rose,

From which there stemmed harsh lava flows.

The molten rock pooled on the ground,

In lakes of fire, which did abound.

.

No two planets were 'ere the same;

Some were wild, while others were tame.

Unto my mind of sheltered youth,

This became an abiding truth.

.

So with hope fuelling my stride,

I take unto the world outside.

For never shall I find a place,

To which I would not dare to face.

.

Never shall I ever forget,

My memories, or thus regret;

For duty still shall guide my way,

Unto a strange and unique day.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Installment #1: spacer.

Understandably, this is my personal view of what a spacer background would be like. This is not necessarily a universal view on the spacer background, and I acknowledge that other people may have different opinions on what spacer life would be like. (even so, I hope you enjoyed it) ;)


	2. Colonist

.

From dark to light, we all are cast,

To challenges we must surpass.

Some enter into joyous life,

While others enter into strife.

.

It could be said I walked the path

Between great dreams, and fate's own wrath;

For until one nightmarish day

It seemed as if all life was play.

.

Never was there reason to fear

For all that I held close and dear,

As amidst shining rows of grain

My life was safe, and simply plain.

.

I do not mean that I was bored

With places new and unexplored,

Rather, excitement was the norm

Under the sun, or facing storm.

.

In those days, my smile shone as bright

As heaven's own enduring light,

But such things are not meant to last,

And change so unexpect'ly fast.

.

So greeted I a peaceful morn

Gazing towards gold rows of corn,

Unhearing of that first faint thrum

To which my home would soon succumb.

.

My parents rose and greeted me

Oblivious, and so carefree,

As elsewhere the attack began

And corpses fell as people ran.

.

Invaders set the town afire;

Billowing smoke rose ever higher,

And still we were but unaware

Until alarms began to blare.

.

It was not long until we fled

Through the streets past those who bled

Upon the pavement, sickly still

Cooling to match the morning's chill.

.

My father was the first to die;

A stranger's bullet pierced his eye.

Gaze hooked on the alien's gun,

My mother's final word was 'run.'

.

And so I did, with tear-stained cheeks,

Frantic hours seeming long as weeks.

Then arrived the alliance fleet;

Forcing attackers to retreat.

.

Never shall I ever forget

That fate owes me a mounting debt

For memories shall haunt my way

Unto a strange uncertain day.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Installment #2: Colonist

To answer the as yet unasked question, yes. The mirroring was entirely intentional. Beyond that, again, this is my personal view of the colonist background, and should not be taken as absolutely accurate, or set in stone. With that taken into account, once again, I hope you enjoyed... well... kind of enjoyed it. O_O. In any case, let me know what you think, god only knows I need the criticism.


	3. Earthborn

.

From dark to light we all are cast,

To challenges we must surpass.

Some enter into joyous life,

While others enter into strife.

.

My life was never true or just,

But full of those I could not trust;

For upon the foul streets of earth

I was unleashed, soon after birth.

.

My parents neither knew nor cared

That I would spend my childhood scared

For my survival on this world,

As vile and cruel events unfurled.

.

Their choice was made; abandon me,

And shirk responsibility.

Leave me alone, ready to die

Lost, without a name to go by.

.

I chose my name after some time;

Needing one amidst local crime.

For I admit, I defied laws,

Without regret and without pause.

.

Once or twice, I ended up caught,

But crooked cops were quickly bought.

Thus, to justice I remained blind,

And never was I once confined.

.

But life cannot be lived that way

For long, until one has to pay;

Bad timing, downfall of my youth,

Came when I shot and killed a sleuth.

.

I did not know that he was there,

And I daresay I did not care,

For on the streets lawlessness reigns,

Evidenced by his splattered brains.

.

'Twas then police began their hunt

Against my criminal affront.

For days and nights I blindly fled

With ever-mounting hopeless dread.

.

Three weeks went by, before the end;

I was betrayed by my best friend.

He turned me in for cash reward,

Sickly smiling as thick rain poured.

.

At trial I was given a choice,

Neither option did I rejoice;

My preference; serve the human fleet,

Rather than face walls of concrete.

.

Never shall I ever forget:

I Earned all this through blood and sweat.

Those memories shall lead my way,

Unto a strange suspicious day.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Installment #3: Earthborn.

Ack. I will freely say this was the hardest to write, and I highly doubt I did it justice. As always this is -basically- my opinion as to what an earthborn background would be like, and it is in no way to be taken as 100% accurate.

And thank you all: for reading this, and for submitting reviews (I'm looking at you shadowclanwarrior, darkorangecat, and my wonderfully detailed PM critic), which will hopefully help improve my work in the future.


End file.
